Uninspired Rewritten
by Perpetual Sonata
Summary: A collection of oneshots too long to be called oneshots. What happens when you can no longer hold onto the burning passion you once cherished? In Progress: AtoOC
1. Atobe Keigo: Part One

**Uninspired Rewritten.**

_Summary: _It was the tango that tore them apart. It will be the tango that rejoins them. If not, then nothing at all shall rejoin them. AtobeOC

_Disclaimer: This is totally unnecessary…_

_Author's Foreword_: Hi, Sorry, I got too into the dance part and described it more than necessary…it's actually equivalent to about one and a bit Microsoft pages. Hehe….. Also this is an offspin of Uninspired, which I will be revising…..soon

Also…..I guess that after the Atobe arc, maybe I'll do someone else – Sengoku? I don't know yet. It won't always be the girl having trouble, after all, girls can't always be the damsels in distress, hmmm?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crowd began to clap and the couple began to dance in time to the tango. She stepped forward. He stepped back. They stepped to the side with their legs crossing before uncrossing. The pattern continued for a few seconds until the song hit it's first crescendo.

Almost immediately, he stepped back and she stepped between his legs, slide to face the direction he was also facing and gave a kick which just missed her partner by a fraction of a millimetre. They moved forward in a slow, seductive manner, focusing only on the other's eyes. A few tendrils of the female's dark brown-black hair slid across her face. As if planned, her partner's hand rose to caress her cheek and tuck the tendril back behind her ear.

As the rhythm of the song increased the female twirled in the man's arms, repeatedly while the pair whirled across the dance floor in a circular motion. As the notes lengthened, the female wrapped her right leg over the male's left leg and leaned against him as he swayed before moving back. Her left leg was left outstretched as their bodies joined together, their heads moved closer, their lips millimetres away from each other and they continued closing in slowly, tantalizingly, hands across the other's waist or cheek.

The crowd watched with awe, enthralled by the absolute perfection and execution of the couple's dance and watched in trepidation as the two's footwork. The crowd gasped at the deftness of the male as he suddenly fully lifted his partner into the air, skilfully manoeuvring her around his waist.

Only one person in the crowd was frowning at the scene in front of them.

The crowd gasped at the deftness of the male as he suddenly fully lifted his partner into the air, skilfully manoeuvring her around his waist. The female's legs were constantly moving, twisting together or kicking out as she was being twirled around. At the third or fourth rotation – no one could quite keep up with the skilful couple, the female's leg suddenly hooked onto her partner's waist ,and in response – he dropped her.

The crowd gasped for a second, believing the dance to be finished, ruined. With eloquence that no one could believe belonged to only Senior Junior High students, the female was caught just before her head hit the crowd, her partner's head hovering over hers, lips just inches away from hers like before, one arm wrapped around her small waist and the other behind her head, both pulling her against him, her chest pressed against his and both her arms around his neck just as the piano played it's final descendo. It was spectacular timing. The crowd roared in approval. But that one person was still frowning.

The female's eye caught the eye of the man who had been frowning throughout the entire dance before she turned to her partner, smiled and screamed over the noise of the crowd.

'That was great!'

Her partner gave her a mischievous grin.

'Purri'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pair stood together on the dance floor, the two couples that remained was the runner up and the winner. Glancing at her partner, she was given a reassuring grin in return.

'And the winner of the 2008 Kantou Ballroom Dance Competition goes to … The Niou-Etsuno pair of Rikkai Daigaku Fuzuko and Hyoutei Gakuen respectively!'

The crowd once again cheered and holding tightly onto her partner's hand, she smiled as they walked up to collect their individual certificate, medal and their shared trophy.

The female's eyes searched the crowd and locked onto a pair of steel blue-grey eyes for a second longer than one would if they had been staring at a complete stranger before she turned away and looked into the crowd, smiling.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the change rooms, Etsuno Asuka pulled her long hair out of the loose bun she had styled her hair into before the dance. She continued to take off various pieces of jewellery on her – earrings and necklace – and didn't even flinch when the door of her personal change room slammed open. Calmly closing the lid of the earring box, without even looking up as she proceeded to take of her high heels, she acknowledged the intruder.

'Keigo.'

The most wanted teen bachelor in Japan murderously glowered at her and tapped his foot twice. A sign that he was royally pissed. This usually even had his teammate, the valiant, sly and reckless Oshitari Yuushi terrified and on his knees. However, Asuka only continued to calmly take of all her apparel, ignoring the glare. When it became apparent that he would not be moving anytime, she proceeded to take of her dress. After all, she was wearing short shorts and a strapless bra underneath and Atobe Keigo had seen – and at times – even helped her undress.

She slid on the loose, comfortable T-shirt with a sigh, pulled on her tracksuit pants and began packing her things into her large bag. Once she finished, she glanced around the change room, picked up her bag and walked to the entrance of the room. Before she could walk past Atobe Keigo, the said male grabbed her wrist, pulled her back inside the room and slammed her against the wall as he shut the door. He hovered over her in anger.

'What the hell has been going on?'

Without missing a beat, she answered him.

'It's obvious enough isn't it, I dance with Niou now.'

Atobe hissed at her.

'You've been ignoring me for the past month! And then Sakaki tells me that you've got another partner when I look for you.'

Finally, Asuka's calm demeanour was ripped away and her features made way for an ugly glare as she retaliated.

'If you had pulled your act together faster, then _maybe_ I wouldn't have been dancing with Niou today. But you've made your choice and I've made mine.'

Asuka pulled her wrist out of Atobe's grip and made her way to the door. Atobe watched her, apparently rendered speechless. She stopped as she turned to talk to him one more time.

'You can only blame yourself for what happened between us, Keigo, you became too arrogant and self-assured.'

With that, Etsuno Asuka walked out of the door and their seven-year partnership.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Closing Note:_

A bit confusing? Don't worry, next chapter and probably the one after that as well will be looking into what happened before this event.

I know I said I would be going on hiatus but this just jumped at me while I was listening to "Verano Porteno" by Astor Pizzolla and you can't fight inspiration, ne? :D

I can promise that the next two chapters will be posted at an interval of a week but I can't promise after that because I have my exams, remember? I shall only be writing should inspiration wave in my face and taunt me until I have to write everything down.


	2. Atobe Keigo: Part Two

**Uninspired Rewritten.**

Summary: It was the tango that tore them apart. It will be the tango that rejoins them. If not, then nothing at all shall rejoin them. AtobeOC

Disclaimer: You know it. Imagine that it is here.

Author's Foreword: Hihi!!!! My next chappie is up :D. Anyways, sorry for the delay but I would like to thank my beta-reader, **Muteki** for her meticulous proof-reading and telling me what was wrong with my writing/plot. A Billion times thank you to her because I revised this chapter a billion times and kept submitting it to her to check it :D. By the way, check out her stories :D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 months ago…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Keigo.'

The sound of the feminine voice was greeted with smiles and smirks as Etsuno Asuka slid into the seat next to Atobe. The boy gave her a nod of acknowledgement as he continued to eat. She swapped her pineapple juice for tomato juice with Gakuto and passed Jirou her strawberry sundae.

As always, Asuka's familiar and easy interaction with the most sought after boys in Hyoutei elicited more than a few glowers from envious girls all around. Her immunity to the glares which promised doom could've only resulted from spending an unhealthy amount of time growing up beside Atobe Keigo. Her unlimited patience was also another one of the results.

Taking a scoop of her yoghurt, she turned to address Atobe more seriously.

'We need to practice.'

'Arhn?'

'For the upcoming Ballroom Kantou Competition,' she reminded him in exasperation.

'Ahhh, yes, Ore-sama remembers. We still have three months, we can practice next week; ore-sama must first make sure his team is ready for the Kantou tournament.'

Frowning, Asuka decided not to pursue the matter any further, she was used to his easy-going, laid back attitude towards just about anything except tennis as well as his annoying habit of torturing people with stress. This was probably just one of his ploys to unravel her nerves. Sighing, she rolled her eyes as the regulars around her began to talk about the upcoming tournament

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atobe idly watched the scenery pass by as he sat in his limo. Tennis practice had been fine that day and next week, Asuka and he would begin preparing for the Kanto Ballroom Dancing Competition. Which they would win again this year.

Silently nodding to the entourage which stood outside his house and greeted him, he walked past them and allowed his butler to open the door in his stead. It was unnecessary as he was young, fit and clearly healthy, but it reinforced the fact that despite age, he was the Master here.

Walking up the exquisite stairs of his house, which most people called a mansion, he stopped when he saw the two people who were waiting around the corner. Two people who should not have been in Japan at the moment, let alone inside his house.

'Keigo!'

Atobe blinked twice, startled at the presence of his parents.

-----------------------------------------------

The distant protests of a nervous freshman struggled beneath the much louder and sharper rebukes from another student. Soon, a tense and red-faced Etsuno Asuka came into view from the entrance of their dome shaped tennis arena with the harried freshman in tow. All members of the tennis team stopped whatever they were doing, the non-regulars discretely and the regulars, not quite so discretely.

Clad in her Hyoutei uniform, which was noticeably ruffled with a sports bag slung carelessly over her shoulder, she stormed up to the tennis king in fury. Her soft voice echoed over the arena due to the abnormal silence usually unheard of at this time of the day.

'Why do you think I am standing here in front of you, furious?'

Everyone waited for the answer.

Etsuno Asuka, as most people knew her, was not a fiery-tempered person. In fact, her absolutely calm nature was only topped by her saintly patience.

However, her current demeanour of fury belied her usual behaviour and no one dared to approach the pair that was locked in an unspoken conflict. As soon as Atobe turned away from her, everyone – regulars included – scurried back to their practice, chatting incoherently on matters regarding their swings or not jumping high enough. No one wanted their captain's silent anger directed at them. They breathed a sigh of relief when Atobe only said two words.

'Keep practicing.'

Atobe's indifference to the situation only served to inflame even more rage in Asuka, who finally raised her voice.

'You have stood me up for practice three times this week! I waited for you to turn up in the hall for half an hour and I hear that you are at tennis practice, which I know, does not usually occur on Wednesdays!'

Then, without looking at her at all, he responded to her with a cool detachment, shocking just about everyone who knew him well enough to know that Atobe Keigo _never_ used that tone. At least not towards Etsuno Asuka

'You are not a member of Hyoutei's tennis club. Leave.'

Everyone silently cringed. Asuka's expression was one of both shock and rage. A second later, it was restored to her calm demeanour. Her voice, however, betrayed her emotions. Disbelief. Anger. .

'Atobe Keigo. If you turn away now without giving me an explanation, we are over.'

The entire two hundred contingents stood with baited breaths , waiting for their captain's next moves. Atobe acted as if he had not heard and walked up to Hyoutei's Sleeping Beauty.

'Jirou, come, let's play a match.'

Having slept through the entire argument, Jirou eagerly got up and started jumping up and down in excitement.

'Sugoi! Yay! Let's go, Atobe!'

Everyone winced at Jirou 's untimely elation and turned back to Asuka, only to see her walking back out of the arena. Watching Asuka's retreating figure, Gakuto idly asked his doubles partner, 'Yuushi, do you think they'll make up?'

Beside him, Oshitari gave his doubles partner a shrug. His thoughts, though, were clearly displayed in his amused eyes, though. This was argument was serious. And a large fight needed a large audience.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Oi! Oi! Yuushi!'

Oshitari started in surprise, although they were close, Gakuto never usually waited for him at the entrance of Hyoutei Gakuen. Always inside, in their classroom.

'Yuushi!'

That was also another thing. Since when had the loud, boisterous Gakuto started using a volume almost near a whisper?

'Atobe's got himself a girlfriend!'

Oh? Oshitari tilted his head to the side in amusement and mild curiosity. Although flirtatious, up until now, Atobe had never actually dated any girl before. And it had just happened to be on the day after Atobe and Etsuno's fight. How interesting.

'Who is she?'

Gakuto shrugged.

'How should I know? I don't know every single member of Atobe's fanbase.'

So the girl was one of Atobe's fans.

Oshitari slowly followed his doubles partners to where Atobe's classroom. Curiosity getting the better of him, he asked his doubles partner another question.

'Has Asuka seen or heard yet?'

Gakuto shook his head.

'I don't think so, haven't seen her at school yet and she's normally only just on time. The only time she is actually early is for our major examinations.'

Even outside the classroom, Oshitari could hear the loud racket. Walking in though, he saw that all the excited chatter had just been exaggerated. The scene in front of him wasn't very entertaining at all and far from exciting. He had been expecting something along the lines of a make-out session in front of the whole class.

A girl had pulled the table next to Atobe's right beside his and was leaning on his shoulder. Atobe's arm was loosely wrapped around the girl's waist. Rolling his eyes, Oshitari turned to leave. So much for the rumours of big news whispers flying arround in the corridors. The only big news was that Hyoutei's king was now out of the dating game.

Exiting the room, he caught the shocked look on Asuka's face before it transformed to indifference as she turned to her classroom. Deciding to add a little of his own fuel to the fire, he called out to her in a volume which was louder than necessary.

'Oi, Asuka-chan!'

The girl turned at his loud call. Along with several other people, including a certain King. After all, word travelled fast in Hyoutei and if it concerned Atobe, it travelled even faster.

'You're going to class right? Wait for me.'

Deciding not to glance back, least Atobe see the amusement in his eyes, Oshitari quickly walked up to the girl and casually draped an arm around her shoulder as they made their way to their classroom.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Author's Closing Note:

Does this make a little more sense? The flashbacks are all too long to be shoved into one chapter, hence I am chopping it up. xD

But they all hold different pieces of the story so they make sense separately anyway… ;D

A lot of the credit also goes to the amazing **Muteki **for helping me with this chapter, you guys have no idea how many times this chapter was revised and then sent back to her for editing. :D

Okay...I have a Yukimura Seiichi and Ooori Choutarou semi-started. xD Hope you like it. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter enough to review and tell me what you thought about it :D. More reviews, the better. xD.

And of course, thank you to;

**XxMichyBabyxX**

**The Creamy Coffee**

**Gaara's cherry**

**KawaiiDino**

**ladyui**

For your encouraging comments and constructive criticisms and I hope that this chapter hasn't disappointed you guys :D.

Akemi


End file.
